xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission T3b: "Punch It!"
X-Wing Miniatures Mission T3b: "Punch It!" is the fifth mission of the campaign The Point of No Return, and is from the Tantive IV Expansion Pack. Plot Summary With the CR90's hyperdrive badly damaged, the crew scrambles to make repairs. A group of Rebel fighters arrive, announcing that they have intercepted an Imperial transmission that contains information vital to the survival of the Rebellion. Suddenly, an Imperial ambush springs into action! To protect this information, the Rebels beam the transmission to the CR90 - just as the Imperials engage!" Mission Setup Rebel: CR90, 80 squad points; the Rebel player cannot field more than one unique ship, any large ships or unique Upgrade cards. Imperial: Colonel Jendon with ST-321 and Flight Instructor, "Backstabber", Turr Phennir with Veteran Instincts; 150 squad points. The Imperial player cannot field any other unique Ship or Upgrade cards. When the Imperial player builds his squad, he must build three groups. Each group must contain one of the unique ships, and each group has an allotment of 50 squad points for others ships and upgrades. The play area is 3' by 4'. The Imperial player places six asteroids in the play area. He must place each asteroid beyond Range 2 of either of the neutral edges and of each other asteroid. Then, the Imperial player places one of his groups within Range 1-2 of the Imperial edge. Then, the Rebel player places the CR90 and all of his other ships within Range 3-5 of the Rebel edge; he must place the CR90 parallel to the neutral edges and beyond Range 2 of the neutral edges. Then, he chooses either the fore or aft section and places the hyperdrive Mission card near the chosen section's Ship card. Then, he places one hyperdrive token on the hyperdrive card. Then, the Imperial player places two scope tokens in the play area. He must place one scope token along the Rebel edge and one scope token along one of the neutral edges. He must place each scope token flat against its edge of the play area. The Imperial player has initiative. Special Rules * Incoming Waves: At the end of Round 2, the Imperial player chooses one of the scope tokens. Then, he chooses one of his remaining groups and places its ships at Range 1 of the chosen scope token. Then he removes that scope token. At the end of Round 4, the Imperial player places the ships from his remaining group at Range 1 of the remaining scope token. Then, he removes the final scope token. * Hyperdrive:The hyperdrive card has an energy limit of "5". During the "Allocate Energy" step, the Rebel player may allocate up to four energy tokens from the aft section of the CR90 to the hyperdrive card. At the start of the End phase, the Rebel player takes one attack die for each energy token and for each hyperdrive token on the hyperdrive card, and he rolls those attack dice. For every two Hit results rolled, he places one hyperdrive token on the hyperdrive card. For every two Focus results rolled, he removes one energy token from the hyperdrive card. * Unstable Engines: When the CR90 is dealt a faceup Damage card, the Rebel player removes one energy token from the hyperdrive card. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: The hyperdrive card has six hyperdrive tokens. Alternatively, destroy all Imperial ships. Imperial Victory: Cripple the CR90 section whose Ship card has the hyperdrive card near it. Category:Missions